The only thing that I need to know
by Mika Uriah
Summary: He walked over the fire place, trying to find his words; she joined him, putting her hand on his shoulder waiting for her friend to speak. “Wanna get married?’ No longer a one shot. Now includes a second chapter. Don't forget, read and review
1. Chapter 1

The only thing I need to know about you, is I love you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: sorry: I'm a huge ROLO fan, but I don't know anything about the comic books, everything I do write in the Xmen (now in the future) is from the Xmen cartoon from the 90s.

A/N 2: My first attempt at an Xmen fic – it was just an idea I had floating around in my head.

Ororo and Logan sat together in the study watching the flames in the fire place lick the wood, listening to the wood break and crackle under the heat. She had a coffee table book in her lap, about Egyptian history through photos – her fingers turned the pages but her eyes were no where near looking at the breath taking landscapes.

Logan just sat and watched the flames, feeling the heat giving off in the fire place. Every so often he'd look at Ororo and his heart would beat wildly like a drum kit in a tribal nu-metal band. He realized the flames made her platinum hair look almost Orange; he has been thinking about his fellow team mate recently; more often then not, and more then a friend and a team mate. His voice broke the silence 'Hey 'Ro?"

"Hmm?" she set the coffee table book down on the near by coffee table and she looked at Logan, as best as she could from the angle she was sitting at.

"I was thinking?"

"About what?"

He walked over the fire place, trying to find his words; she joined him, putting her hand on his shoulder waiting for her friend to speak. "Wanna get married?'

She was taken a back; not sure how to answer, not sure if she should laugh or shock him with a bolt of lightening to see if she was dreaming "Umm...Repeat that?"

"Marry me?"

Her hands found his face, his whiskers from the five o'clock shadow tickled the palm of her hand "Logan...I...we haven't even gone out on a date."

He shrugged "I know how I feel, I don't need to eat dinner with you at a fancy restaurant with a guy telling me what wine to drink with what food – I eat dinner with you every day. Besides, what do I need to know about you...Other than you complete me, Ororo?"

Ororo grinned, Wolverine had a point; they worked together for so long, there was not a whole lot they needed to know about each other; that a date would cover anyway "you don't even know my birthday, Logan." She chuckled.

Logan shrugged and took her face in his hands "I have a life time of wrong guesses to figure it out. Besides, I know other important stuff."

"Oh?" her blue eyes sparkled with amusement and curiosity "I'm all ears."

"I know your favorite romantic comedy is 'The American President' with Michael Douglas in it, cause it reassures you that know matter how busy you get; no matter how little time you think that you have for love, you can always find it.

But, you'd more then likely watch a horror movie with the lights off with a friend, because it gives you a chance to cuddle on the couch – especially when it's with Hank because you like the smell of his aftershave. And, you like how soft his fur is." He breathed "We could have three different kinds of cheese in the fridge and whenever you make an omelet you always prefer the Kraft Singles because that's how your mom used to make it before she died. You like your coffee black no sugar -- it's okay though because you are sweet enough – you always sneeze in groups of threes, but its groups of four whenever the Cajun cooks with Cayenne pepper. I know the only time that you are truly comfortable on riding in the plane is if you are unconscious or sedated, but the team refuses to sedate you. I know that the one time you did fall asleep on the plane you fell asleep on my shoulder, and you smelled of Cardamom and cinnamon and, my arm fell asleep but, it was okay because you were there and I didn't want to wake you. "

Her eyes were filling with tears "you really know all of that stuff about me?"

He nodded "and more, would you like me to go on?" she shook her head 'no.' "'Ya see, Ro, I know all the little things about you...Like you don't bake cakes anymore, because the first time you tried to here in the U.S you burnt it – and it was Chuck's birthday cake, but he ate it anyway cause you worked all day on it. I know all the little stuff. I just want an eternity with you to learn all the big stuff." He shrugged.

Ororo leaned in and kissed him; quickly, softly, a closed mouth peck – it was their first kiss and she made him feel like he was a child all over again, she touched her forehead to his "that was probably one of the most romantic things anyone has ever said to me, Logan. But, marriage? Perhaps we should go on a date first."

Logan shrugged "If you would wanna."

She thought, she wasn't sure what to say, how to respond "What is the worse that can happen, if we get married?"

"We can get a divorce? It won't be so terrible."

"It could be the best thing we ever did. "

He shrugged again "'could be."

"Okay. I'll marry you, Logan."

"Really?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her; she threw her head back and let him have access to her neck.

"Really."

He traced kisses across her jaw, and when he got to her ear he whispered "May First."

She pulled back, her blue eyes searched his brown ones "what?"

"May first, that's your birthday isn't it?" She kissed him hard on the lips and chuckled in between smiles and kisses, she was finding it difficult to nod 'yes.'

End.


	2. Chapter 2

I thee wed.

A/N: I've tried writing Kurt's accent, I really did, but it was coming of forced and fake and I didn't wan this sweet story (what I think is a sweet story, anyway) to become a spectacle of badly written accents.

They were married three days after Logan proposed, the x-men were not surprised that Logan and Ororo finally realized their feelings for each other (Hank won the betting pool); they were however surprised that they were just getting married and then dating instead of vice versa. They weren't any less supportive though.

The wedding party was small, Logan amazingly asked Scott Summers to stand beside him, Ororo had a sneaking suspicion it was because Scott did this before and he knew how to keep Logan calm in the stress full environment. Both men wore suits – Scott was dressed completely head to toe in a black business suit.

Logan's suit, (which he admitted he wasn't that comfortable in), looked exactly the same as Scott's; A typical business suit that you'd find in a conference room in any major metropolis city. Except where Scott was wearing everything black, Logan's was white.

Logan's usually unkempt messy hair was gently combed out of his points, and, was gelled back, his side burns neatly trimmed.

The male half of the wedding party stood on the docks by the boat house that pointed near the mouth of the New Croton Reservoir.

The natural arch of the aging oak trees that surrounded the boat house was the only protection from the cool midnight June air for the twenty guests that they decided to share the midnight wedding with.

"Ya have the ring right?" Logan leaned over and whispered, waiting for the women to walk down the aisle.

Scott leaned over and whispered back to Logan "for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes, yes!" he fought the urge to chuckle "relax Logan"

"I know, it's just – this is goin' WAY too smoothly. I keep waitin' for somethin' ta go wrong." He bent over and smacked the wooden dock they were standing on "ya didn't hear me say that."

"Your secret is safe, Logan." Scott cuffed him on the shoulder and smiled.

Meanwhile, Ororo was getting ready in the boat house, in her white cocktail dress with the sweetheart neck line; that showed her collarbones, and her long swan like neck.

Thanks to Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, her cascading white hair was now placed in a French braid which was pulled off her face.

The telepath was weaving in pieces of baby's breath in to braid when Rogue walked in dressed in a black tailor made paint suit, with a corset underneath the jacket, black silk gloves were holding two bouquets of hand picked wild flowers that were from the mansion botanical gardens.

"Hey Sugah, ya ready?"

Ororo smiled. Outside she was calm, serene and the epitome of beautiful, inside though she was shaking like a leaf "I am, almost, I believe. Thank you so much for doing this. All of you." Referring as well to, Charles Xavier's ex who was taking the photographs of the big day.

"But, of course, Hun!" Rogue's accent was getting heavier, as it often did when she was excited; "ah wouldn't wear this get up for anyone else dahlin', 'kay, 'cept maybe Jean." She giggled.

Ororo, looked at the camera and smiled in spite of trying to show ire "what did I tell you, Moira? Go take photos of someone else."

"Nay; it is tradition to take photos of everyone getting ready before the wedding takes place." Her Scottish accent was thick.

Ororo frowned for a second "what if I told you that I believe that the camera steals part of my soul?"

Moira looked at the African beauty point blank and smiled "than ya shouldn't 'ave 'ired me ta take the photos, now should ya?"

Ororo smiled "I guess not."

Jean stopped braiding the baby's breath into Ororo's hair, and tapped her on the shoulder to let her know that she was done "do you really believe that?" thinking about all the times Ororo must have been caught in photos over the years.

The bride almost scoffed as she applied a raspberry stain to her full lips "are you kidding? In this house? I would not have survived very long if that was true."

Rogue smiled "'specially, after all those magazine offers."

Ororo rolled her eyes, "honestly, I was not even thinking about doing any of those spreads – who cares if I was voted 'most sexiest mutant female' by people magazine and who reads those polls anyway?" The women giggled, and she took a bouquet from Rogue "besides I'm Logan's now; it is only he, who I need to appear to be the 'sexiest' for." She smiled widely, putting on her white high heels.

"I can't believe you are getting married to Logan, I'm happy for you, but you guys are moving so quickly? Are you sure you are ready?" Jean was never the rational one, where was this coming from?

Ororo shook her head and took her friend's hand "I never told anyone this; but I waited for Logan to ask me out for five years; and I thought he never even knew I existed. I love...I love how he has the patience to teach me knew things. It was him who taught me how to defend myself, how to become an expert marksman, it was Logan who taught me how to chug a beer without getting that horrid after taste in the back of my throat; not that that was very helpful for anything other than to have a little fun. "

She chuckled and than got serious again, "I Love Logan because I can be me around him and he still thinks I am the most gorgeous thing on the planet; even if I am wearing sweats – or my face is covered in soil because I was working in the garden. And, I know when he says it – It is because he means it with every fiber of who he is; I don't have to play goddess around him all the time, I can just be 'Ro." She passed Rogue a tissue from the makeup table, and continued.

"I love how he will offer to stay up with me all night because I can't sleep. How when we are in battle, Logan always ends up being in the right spot at the right time when I happen to be falling out of the sky. It was Logan, who flew with me to Egypt when I was missing home. Even while we were friends, I could not imagine him not being in my life. And, now that we are getting married, I can wake up to him every morning. I know I do not usually talk from the heart like this. But, when I speak of Logan, I can't help it. He is my heart. "

Rogue wiped tears from her eyes, careful as to not mess up her mascara "ah wish ah had an eighth of what ya two have," she took a deep cleansing breath, and checked her watch "its midnight, are ya ready?"

The bride nodded "of course."

Ororo Munroe had to be careful with emotions, since they were so connected to the weather; one time of lashing out in an uncontrollable emotional state could have very damaging effects, so she had to be extra careful in knowing that any happy tears that were shed during her wedding day, brought on a light mist of rain and not a torrential downpour.

Of course, seeing Logan, in his suit standing next to Kurt Wagner, who was more than happy to 'bamf!' in and marry the couple – Made holding in Ororo's emotions much more difficult.

Rogue signaled to Jubilee to turn on the boom box and Kurt told the twenty congregation members to stand as Rogue walked down the aisle, to a jazz ensemble version of 'unforgettable' when she got passed Gambit he let out a wolf whistle and whispered "mon dieu, Chere!"

"Shut ya trap, Remy!" she whispered back, and continued walking down the aisle. When Rogue got to the other side of Kurt, facing Scott, Rogue once again signaled to Jubilee to change the track.

The congregation was still standing as Storm, the weather witch of the X-men; walked out in a white cocktail dress, the few notes of 'Canon in D' redone by Bond; she was walking down the aisle her self – she didn't understand and particularly like the term 'giving away,' so she politely declined any offer of any male paternal figure walking with her down the aisle.

When Ororo reached the edge of the docks, Logan took her hand gently too help her up. He used this moment to kiss her on the cheek "you look beautiful, 'Ro. As always." He whispered in her ear as he took her hand and faced Kurt.

Rogue gasped, as the full moon that was now directly over the bridal party made Ororo and Logan almost seem like they were glowing, a celestial glow straight from heaven itself.

Kurt waited patiently in his monk like robes, with the bible and the rosary in his hands as the chairs shifted behind the party before he started the ceremony "meine Brüder und Schwester in Christ sind wir hier heute Abend, die Hochzeit der Schwester Ororo zum Bruder Logan zu feiern." Ororo and Logan tried to hide their subtle laughter; Kurt coughed and started again this time in English "I am sorry."

His thick accent stabbing through the English made it difficult to understand, but unique – very much like the couple we was marrying "My Brothers and Sisters in Christ, we are here tonight to celebrate the marriage between Sister Ororo and Brother Logan." He bowed to both acknowledging them with happy smiles "does anyone object to they being married?"

Logan turned around with his adamantium claws out to the audience, Ororo's musical laughter cut through the sky and no one objected. "Let us pray, for God and his son Jesus Christ to protect and bless this holy union." The party bowed their heads and the praying started "Our Father, love has been your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Ororo and Logan in their marriage. Surround them and us with your love now and always. Amen."

"Amen" answered the bridal party a long with the rest of the congregation.

"I understand that Logan and Ororo have written their own vows, of love for each other – Logan will you start."

Ororo and Logan turned to face each other, their smiles wide and full of joy and bliss "ya know I ain't too good with words 'Ro, so I uhh…so I asked Hank to give me a hand; and he told me to sit down and ask some questions about why I wanna marry you and answer them and such – and I could only think of one reason. I wanna marry you because your you. You're 'Ro. Ororo, I mean sorry." She chuckled "ya make me living ma life a whole lot easier, because yer in it. We're supposed to stand up here and promise that we'll spend the rest of our lives being equals, and make sure we stay stuff like 'for richer and poorer' and 'til death due us part' but I can't stay stuff like that, because I can't make a promise today I already made to ya five years ago when we first met."

He coughed as he tried to choke back his tears "but, I promise ya this darlin' you marry me here tonight in front of all our friends; and we'll be in for one helluva ride. No matter where you go I'll follow. Because when I said I wanted an eternity wit' you to learn everything there is, I meant it. The more time I spend with ya the more I fall deeper and deeper in love with ya; and I hope that it continues for the rest of our lives. And, there ain't no such thing as 'death do us part' cause with your love and you by my side, Ororo, I'm immortal."

"Now, Ororo you may go." Followed Kurt.

She took a cleansing breath and chuckled "I do not know how I can follow that," as she wiped a way a few tears "Logan, I too can not stand here and lie to our friends and say I make a promise today, that I too have already made. But, Logan, what I can promise instead is to continue to love you, through all the hard times I am sure we will face. I can love you through all of the sunsets and sun rises; through the harsh cold winters and through out the blooming buds of spring. Through every hurricane and thunderstorm that will come in our way I promise that I will hold your hand and we can face it together, even if that thunderstorm is my fault," they both chuckled, and he wiped away her tears.

"I can promise today, to be your wife, and to continue being your friend. I can promise to love you, but I cannot promise for richer and poorer because I am the richest woman in the world knowing I have your love."

Kurt nodded "may I have the rings please?" Ororo reached behind and took the ring she was supposed to give to Logan from Rogue and he did the same. Kurt took the simple gold wedding bands and raised them above the bible and stated in his heavy Germanic accent "The rings symbolize the unbroken circle of love that has no beginning and no end. The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Logan and Ororo have made to one another. Bless these rings that Ororo and Logan; who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." Kurt gave the right rings to the right person and stated "now Logan, repeat after me 'Ororo, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.'

Logan repeated the words nearly verbatim and slipped the feminine gold band onto the ring finger of her right hand, Ororo chuckled "you might want to take it off, and put it on the other hand, darling." She smiled and he listened.

"Sorry. Nervous."

"That is okay." He laughed quietly, she fought the urge to kiss me right than and there.

"Ororo, if you can repeat after me please 'Logan, I give you this ring as symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." She repeated them with a shaky emotional voice and placed the thicker gold band onto his left ring finger, she smiled knowing what was coming next, but she waited.

"By the powers invested in me by the state of New York and by the grace of God I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. James Logan Howlett. You may now kiss the bride. Kiss, kiss, go on." Kurt Wagner urged them on.

They leaned in and kissed until the applause ended and they saw the last flash bulb flick, but, instead of walking her back down the aisle as her husband, Logan took his wife's hand and ran with her to the edge of the dock and jumped into the New Croton Reservoir.

Listening and laughing along with the congregation, the new Mr. and Mrs. Howlett kissed and hugged in the water, being baptized for the first time in each other's love under the moon light of New York State.

They pulled a part from teasing each other with light kisses when heard various other members of the congregation jumping into the reservoir with them, Ororo smiled slyly "well Husband, I some how do not think this is what they mean when they say 'taking the plunge,' hmmm?!"

Logan smiled and shrugged "well wife, we never were the conventional couple now were we?" he brushed silver wet strands of hair that fell loose out of Ororo's French braid and smiled "would you 'take the plunge' with me again?"

She dunked him into the water, and waited for him to come up before she answered him "in a heartbeat." She muttered between kisses.

END.

(for real this time)


End file.
